


it's dark inside

by roma (thef1princess)



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/pseuds/roma
Summary: Alex stayed quiet. He knew what his problem was and he knew that what he was doing to himself and how he felt wasn't healthy but he couldn't give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say big thank you to Sarah and Nino who helped me with this. Sarah gave me some helpful information and Nino corrected my mistakes so.. thanks ladies. Love you.  
> Second, this is just fanfiction. Hope nothing of this is happening to our beloved guys and there might be some informations that aren't true (how is it going in the mental center etc.)  
> Okay, hope you like it. :)  
> Ps: name of this fic is from song Demons by Imagine Dragons

“Alexander, do you know why are you here?“  
The question was asked by an older lady, not looking at him while writing notes on her computer. It was her everyday job; talking with kids and trying to help them. Plenty of them wanted the help, others really did not. Why? Because they thought they were okay and nothing was wrong with them. Alex belonged, sadly, to the second group.  
“Because my mum thinks I’m a psycho,“ he said quietly.  
“Of course I don’t darling! I just want the best for you and this is it!“ Alex’s mum started defending herself - she did what she thought is best for her beloved son, as any other mother would. She didn’t want to lose the only person that she had but she didn’t have another choice. The health of her son was the biggest priority.  
“Your mother is right, Alexander. You are not ‘a psycho’, you have just some serious problems but we can work on it. Everything will be fine but you have to let me help you. So please, answer: do you know why you are here?“  
Alex stayed quiet. He knew what his problem was and he knew that what he was doing to himself and how he felt wasn't healthy but he couldn't give up.  
“Okay Alexander. What I know from your mum is enough for now. We will see each other tomorrow at 10am. We will have this… let’s call it an interview, every day at 10 and you will have group meetings at 5pm. That is everything that you need to know for now. You can say goodbye to your mother and go with one of nurses to what will be your new room for a few weeks,“ Alex froze for a second.  
He still hoped that he wouldn’t have to stay here and that his mother would change her mind. But she didn’t. She wanted her son back even if it meant to be without him for few weeks, maybe months.  
Alex’s mum wrapped her arms around her taller son and hugged him, whispering in his ear that she loved him. He kissed her on cheek and pulled out of the hug. He gave her another kiss while taking the bag with his clothes from her hand. A nurse came in and motioned to him to follow her. With the last look at his mother, he left the office.  
He could barely see through the tears that were now falling down his cheeks. He felt pain in the chest and that horrible feeling was back. The only one who could let the pain went away was his mother who he just left.

///

“So this is your room. Dinner will be at 6 and after that you can go and watch TV with others. For now, you can go to the day room, where are your roommates will be, or you can stay here and enjoy some free time. It is up to you. If you need something, information or just someone for talk, just push this button and one of nurses will come.” The nurse was talking kindly and Alex looked at her thankfully.  
When she left, he started to unpack his bag, putting his clothes (black t-shirts and tracksuits) to an empty cupboard. When he was almost done, he heard someone run into the room.  
“Oh, hi! You are our new roomie right?! Nice to meet you. My name is Mitch and this idiot here is Carlos!“ the boy, shorter than him - shorter than ‘Carlos’, either, was talking fast. He looked full of energy and almost ready to jump over the room. Alex had weird feeling about him. The other guy – Carlos, looked calmer and he didn’t look like he had some problem.  
“Uhm, hi. I’m Alex,“ he awkwardly introduced himself. One of his problems – talking to strangers. To anyone.  
“Don’t look like that, we won’t bite you!“ laughed Mitch.  
Alex struggled to talk to them but Mitch and Carlos didn’t look like it was big problem. They were the first people in a long time that wasn’t bothered by it, by his stuttering awkwardness.

///

“Guys, it’s time, c’mon!“ a young nurse came to their room after some hours of talking.  
“Time for what?!“ Alex quietly asked, hissing to Carlos.  
“Our group meeting. Didn’t Mrs Claire tell you about it? We have it everyday,“ Carlos informed him as they walked down the hallway. Alex remembered now, overwhelmed with new information.  
They entered the room, already full of other teenagers - eight of them sitting ready. In the middle of the room, there was a circle made of chairs where were three free chairs – perfectly for them.  
“Welcome to another group meeting. For the new guys, my name is Sebastian and I’m one of the nurses here. I see some new faces so let’s introduce ourselves. Mitch, you can start.“  
“Cool! So my name is Mitch, I am seventeen and I have bipolar disorder but not that bad, promise!“ That explained some of the energy, Alex thought. Mitch looked to Carlos so he continued, less enthusiastically but readily enough.  
“I am Carlos, seventeen and I have bad insomnia with horrible nightmares.“  
They went round the circle - “My name is Ollie, nineteen and I used to be alcoholic,“ and it continued. Alex could see that there were people who were like him – who had problems too – and he finally didn’t feel that lonely but still. He didn’t want the circle to reach him.  
“Hi stranger. Tell us something about yourself“ Sebastian said to him, prompting.  
„My name is Alex and I am eighteen,“ he said nervously, his heart starting to thump in his chest and words tumbling as quickly as his breath “and I don’t want to talk about it.“  
Before he even knew he was on his feet, he ran out of the room. He wanted to tell it, he really did but he couldn’t so he ran.  
In the hallway, he managed to stop himself. He exhaled and kept walking to his new room when another nurse came to him. “Hey buddy, you okay?“  
He just nodded his head and looked at nurse. It was boy, maybe little older than him, with bright eyes and cute smile.  
“Can I walk you to your room? I’m Pierre.“


End file.
